


Petals

by cinder_girl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder_girl/pseuds/cinder_girl
Summary: Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally suppose to be a story, but I suck so this is what came out instead. Thank you stigs and stanny and the statler discord for your help!!  
> Still not happy with it but enjoy.. :) Also my first work posted to ao3 and I'm nervous as hell..

Petals fell from their mouths, blood red and accusing. Some people called it a gift, others a curse.  
The boy, no older than 15, knew it was the latter, for his love could never love him back.  
The man, close to 50, hated himself for the petals that fell. Disgusted with himself he knew what he had to do.  
The boy, stayed away from the man, hoping his secret wouldn't be outed. And the man called every doctor he knew.  
The only way to stop the petals was to get rid of the root inside. So that's what he did. Removed every once of love he had for that boy because it was wrong and selfish, and he knew all he would do is ruin him.  
But the boy didn't know this. The boy continued to cough up petals, his love grows stronger every day. The blood-red petals, he thought, were fitting, to match the color of his loves suit.  
He knew he would die if the affection wasn't returned, and he had no money to remove it.  
So one day in the middle of summer, blood red petals fell from his lips as he coughed, filling his tiny apartment, till they covered the floors and chairs.  
His aunt found him later in the middle of the mess. Tear-streaked face and clutching his phone the number about to dial was him.  
The man found out later, about the boy and his petals. At the funeral the aunt told him of the boys love and how it killed him.

And the man... he couldn't even cry.


End file.
